Secrets and Love
by missblu
Summary: Sarah is visiting her grandparents for a few months...And secrets come out, so does Jareth.What awaits Sarah and her journy through past and present and the biggest secret of her life?J/S
1. chapter1

~*~*~*~*~*~This is my first chapter. Remember I'm not the best writer and this is sort of a tease or as some call it a *Prologue* Oh and this is for the movie Labyrinth.  
  
It was a cold day and the storm still hadn't yet to stop. But to Sarah it was pure bliss. Sitting on her little window seat looking outside while writing in her small silver and creamy blue poem book. She loved the cold air on her skin and the way rain would sprinkle on her hair. To her it was magical. Before when she visited her Gramps and Grandma (on her fathers side) in Ireland they would both tell her about faeries and mystical creatures. And how when it rained it would be the faerie folks doing. She still believed them.  
  
She was happy when she found out her parents would be at Karen's parent's house for a few months visiting, and taking little Toby with them for the summer break. Though she was offered a chance to come she stiffly declined saying how "I would rather visit my real grandparents." She knew this would hurt her stepmother even though they had become slightly close Karen still got on Sarah's nerves. So because of that she would get to stay with her eccentric grandparents. She liked her grandparents and almost always cried leaving them.  
Maybe it was because how her Grandparents looked at her. They treated her with all the love she could ask for, and to her they were her family. She almost felt the magic in them, which made her feel a strong bond for some reason. It was her Grandma who gave her the book to 'Write all her special thoughts in' as her Grandmother put it. Yeah they were her real parents to her. She was supposed to be writing some poem like thoughts for her 'Creative Writing' classes. As she thought while looking out the window she finally found an idea. Sarah then began to write all the thoughts that came into her mind, the thoughts of that one stormy night just like that very night, and the wish that changed all forever.  
  
'I'm just another girl. Or at least I thought I was. But then I met him.  
  
Cruel, Cold, Seductive, Dark, Tall, Handsome, Beautiful.Were did that come from?  
  
Forgive me, you see you must get to know him before I tell you all this.  
  
I was just shy fifteen then HE came and, instead of turning his life upside down.  
  
He turned mine. And I admit I did hate him. And love him. Though I didn't realize this, of course not! I was fifteen, innocent, and young..  
  
But have I changed and if so, for the good or for the worse?  
  
I'm still young and childish like. But am I still innocent? No I lost that when I met him.  
  
Oops! I forgot to mention HIM. Have you ever read a book and it has a cruel, seductive, handsome king?  
  
I did. Only I didn't realize he was real, and to this day he haunts my dreams. my soul. Teasing me to call him back, I've been trying to not to think of him but it's as if his name is just waiting to escapes my lips as if it's me who desires him.  
  
No! That will NEVER happen. I will never play his little game again because of him I dream of that night that dream.'  
  
Quietly, while she was writing her grandparents came in looking at their first and most favorite grandchild.  
  
"It's time for her to know Charles."  
  
"That it is, Camilla, that it is."  
  
Camilla took out a small blue green pin letting it drop to the ground, full with magic she whispered something. Sarah suddenly felt the need to call him. Closing the door to Sarah's room they quietly went down the stairs awaiting the company that shall was to come. With one last look at the window Sarah looked out the window and without knowing it closed her eyes and spoke only one word.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
A/N ok well that's done how is it? Oh and to let every one know this IS a J/S fic. And kind of a teaser there might be more but I'm not sure how good of a writer I am  
  
. 


	2. chapter2

~*~*~*~Ok well. here goes my second chapter or actually my first. Sorry if it's not that good but I really don't think I'm a good writer! Oh and ya'll need to know some information bout the story. Ok well Sarah's Grandparents, Charles and Camilla are obviously magical, I mean I did write a part about a certain pin and words wink wink. Also I'm not sure if I made this clear but Sarah IS in Ireland with her grandparents, so don't expect a lot of Karen, her dad, or Toby to be in the story. She was writing in her little Diary/Poetry book.  
  
Chapter 1: Robbing the cradle, Age, just another number.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
Sarah turned away from the window and blinked several times before it dawned on her what she had said then she realized that she wasn't the only one in the room when a velvety voice came from air to her, "You called, my sweet?" But before she knew what had happened, Jareth, the one that haunted her dreams, the one who made her crave, the one who had stolen her heart under her own nose, was standing right in front of her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"W." Sarah's voice croaked she winced at the sound. Trying again, she asked, "What are YOU doing here! Oh my god! If you're here for Toby you'll never have him!" She stood up from here window seat taking her poem book up with her. "Tsk, tsk Sarah, it was YOU who asked me to come and you still haven't changed . . ." His voiced drowned down looking over her now womanly body, "Well, not all of that is true, darling, you have grown even more beautiful, if that's even possible, after all these years." He walked behind her closing the small space that was left, tilting his head to her ear and whispered to her "You called me, now, what do you wish." "I WISH you would go away!" Sarah spoke, through her clenching teeth. Closing his face towards her neck and started to gently suck on her pale peach skin neck. "You want me here, you want this."  
It took all her power to keep from moaning against him, twisting away she angrily, "Want what! You? Ask if!" She then made her way to the door, as her hand only just touched the knob she was backed against door cramming with it and a very horny looking Jareth. "I, I know what YOU want, what YOU wish for! Sarah, I see your dreams. Where was I when you RUDLY interrupted me? Oh, yes . . ." Skimming his hands down her sides, he very carefully brought her lips to his. 'Her soft juicy lips, MINE.' Jareth's hands cradled her breasts, squeezing ever so gently one and awhile, her hands in his hair.  
  
Again Sarah's will power was only slightly stronger than she thought as she pushed him away from her body, painting from the hard filled passionate kiss. "My grandparents, they're here, you have to leave they might hear you!" As if on cue Sarah's grandmother, Camilla called from the other side of the door. "Sarah honey, it's dinner time, don't forget to bring Jareth down with you!" steps going down stairs could be heard from Sarah's room, her grandmother knew Jareth was here, and WANTED him to eat with them! "Ok, what's up with that, how does she know who you are, or your name? And how did she know you were in my room?" Biting her nail out of habit she went through the possibilities of how Camilla knew, while Jareth thought about the familiar voice that called to Sarah.  
  
"That voice, I know it." Mumbled Jareth thinking back, "Some how, in my 297 years I met her." Sarah did a double take, and raised an elegant eyebrow. "You know what that means?" Jareth looked back at her, "What?" She smirked at him, your robbing the cradle!" now Jareth's brows scrunched up "Darling, I'm here for you, I thought I made it clear, I don't want Toby, after all your not even at your own home, and Toby's presence isn't here." Sarah let out a giggle. 'I'm going to play with him for a while.' Now Jareth was feeling very self-conscious, Sarah giggling madly at speaking with no sense was getting him on his nerves. "What the bloody hell is it!" Sarah just doubled over in now full out laughter. "Are you some pervert or something? I don't know if this ever crossed your mind before you stuck your tongue down my mouth but, your exactly 279 years older than me, I'm 18."  
  
Before he could comment on that, a knock on the door came, this time it was Charles, Sarah's gramps, "Sarah, dinner is now ready, we've been waiting for you guys, but, if your BUSY we can just save our talk we where going to have." Sarah rolled her eyes at her sort of perverted gramps, though he couldn't see it. 'That voice, I know that one to, but where?' though Jareth, sitting down on Sarah's bed he found a book that was red and sparkly. 'Hmm, what's this?' Sarah yelled "Down in a minute!" She looked around for Jareth he was sitting on her bed with her poetry book in his hands. "Why did you write these lines, Sarah?" Her hear started to race, 'he wasn't to see that!!!' As she started to speak, he spoke first, reading a certain part of lines she had wrote.  
"I'm just another girl. Or at least I thought I was. But then I met him.  
  
Cruel, Cold, Seductive, Dark, Tall, Handsome, Beautiful. Were did that come from?"  
  
Jareth looked up from the book, his signature smirk on his face. "I,I,I, that's MINE!!! Give it back, you aren't supposed to read it!" Tackling Jareth on the bed she squirmed, he was much more heavier, and easily got him under her. Holding her hands with a simple spell, he got up, Sarah still squirming on the bed she then felt a touch, looking up into . . .  
~*~*~*Yeah it's short but I hope you all like it. Please review my story!!! In my story three years have past and Sarah is 18 and jareth well he's old but still looks at least in his 30's. also I might of gone sort of fast on this chapter, the pplz might be OOC!~Sorry  
  
dawn ~ thanks, omgosh! Your stories rock so thanks for reading my story!  
  
Solea ~ yeah, I need grandparents like that to!  
  
Sarah ~ lovely name! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!!! Sorry bout it~_~  
  
Terrie ~sorry this chapter didn't have lots of info but, I thought it was ok.  
  
Original Proxy ~ Mine too! Thanx for the review!  
  
draegon-fire ~ Your really sweet! I do hope you like it!  
  
daydreaming beauty ~ I tried, but I might fix this chapter later, thanks for the comment!  
  
Winter Fae ~ I suck at updating! Took me this long!  
  
Bonnie S ~ Glad I have ONE happy reader, I appreciate the review!  
Yuki ~ I LOVE your name!!! Thanx for the review, ya rock!  
  
Esca Angel7 ~ MY FIRST REVIWER EVER!!! THANKS, AND YOU PUT ME ON YOUR FAVORITE LIST THANX, I HOPE I DID OK 


	3. new!

Hey everyone!

I think it's about time I update my stories (all of them!!)

First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories, it was wonderful to get such cool

compliments, especially at age 12, which was when I first posted this story. I was only in sixth grade, not bad right?

Obviously my stories are in major need of clean up, I AM looking for someone to help me, correct my mistakes and such.

Please choose a story (or all of them) that you'd like to help me with and mail me.

Also back then I used notepad to write all my stories, and I've upgraded since then.

Expect new stuff later this month.

- Miss Blu (neongoldtooth)


End file.
